UnImaginary Boyfriend
by InebriatedMuse
Summary: Sick of Sasuke lusting after her and Naruto just plain out ignoring her feelings for him, Hinata conceives an imaginary boyfriend to make both of them jealous. But what happens when she has to find her "imaginary" boyfriend? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Conception

**A/N; Hey guys I'm backkkkk! :DDDD Sorry im really busy with school but i will get to updating my other stories! School's starting soon and i really wanna be a good doctor one day and heal a very hawt man who looks like Gaara... errr... anyways some people said that this story is what i should do and since i already typed it out i figured i might as well up load it... Be warned im juggling schoolwork and 3 stories so pleeeaasseeee deal with my not so frequent updates...**

**Gaara:... loveybugey0514 does not own Naruto... If she did... oh the twisted things she'll do to the fangirls in my village... **

**Author: So read while Gaara and i make cookies and if you review we'll give them to you right after reading :DDDD**

* * *

**Un-Imaginary Boyfriend**

**Summary: Sick of Sasuke lusting after her and Naruto just plain out ignoring her feelings for him, Hinata conceives an imaginary boyfriend to make both of them jealous. But what happens when she has to find her "imaginary" boyfriend? And what happens when she finds out that he's very real and goes to her school? Will she get to him before things get blown epically out of proportion or will the truth be exposed? GaaHina **

**Chapter 1: Conception**

Hinata stared at the blinking computer screen. 60 IMs... All from Sasuke. That asshole who... Hinata shuddered and closed the IM window. A new IM popped up, not from Sasuke, but from Naruto. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

_RAmenNinja: Heyyyy :D u Kay?_

_LittleMisSwhIte: Hello Naruto.. I'm fine... Thank you for asking._

She hit send and waited. Blink.

_RAmenNinja: Okay :) If ur not I'll beat up dat teme 4 u :O_

_LittleMisSwhIte: No really it's okay Naruto-kun :)_

_RAmenNinja: Okay cuz nobdy takes advntge of ma Hina-chan like dat! :O_

Hinata smiled and blushed. Oh Naruto.

_RAmenNinja: Hey Hinaaa can I ask u sumthn?_

_LittleMisSwhIte: Yes? What is wrong?_

_RAmenNinja: Ummm does Saku like any1?_

Hinata frowned. Why would Naruto be asking about her best friend?

_LittleMisSwhIte: Not that I know off.._

_RAmenNinja: Well sinc ur likeee my bff Hina.. Can I tell u sumthn?_

_LittleMisSwhIte: Yes.._

_RAmenNinja: I like Sakura and imma ask her out 2mmrw :)_

Hinata was heartbroken. She had liked Naruto since the 7th grade ever since he moved to her neighborhood. He was outgoing and happy. Sakura? Sakura was one of her best friends and.. A tear rolled down her ivory cheek.

_LittleMisSwhIte: Okay Naruto-kun.. I'm happy for you_

_RAmenNinja: Thnx Hina-chan.. Hey I g2g! I'll c u 2mmrw!_

_LittleMisSwhIte: Okay Goodnight Naruto.._

_RAmenNinja has logged off._

Hinata stared at her computer screen sadly and sighed. She reached over and turned it off.

* * *

"Hinaaataa!" Hinata whirled around and found herself face to face with a pink haired girl. Her emerald eyes laughed and her shoulder length pink hair was tied in a ponytail. She squeezed Hinata in a death embrace. She carried a stuffed penguin that her boyfriend, Naruto, had won for her at the school carnival the week before. Hinata felt her heart tighten for a moment as she recollected the day he told her about his love for Saku. It turns out, much to Hinata's dismay, that she liked him also. They've been together for three weeks now. Sakura looked at Hinata and frowned.

"Are you 'kay, Hina?" she asked worriedly. Hinata nodded. Sakura pursed her lips and asked, "Is it Sasuke?"

Hinata felt the bile rise up her throat at the mention of his name. They had gone out and Hinata thought he really liked her but he only wanted sex. He still does. Hinata shuddered at the thought of having to face that sleazy bastard.

"Ne Sakura... I-I was thinking a-about my b-boyfriend.." she blurted out before she realized what she had just said. Sakura gaped at her and a smile like the Cheshire cat's crept into her face.

"Whoo?" she asked excitedly. Hinata's eyes widened. She can't believe she just lied about her current relationship status. She has no boyfriend in fact she was still healing over Naruto and Sasuke. "But a little lie won't hurt, right?" her inner self mused. Hinata thought about it then remembered a name, she doesn't know where she got it but she said it anyway.

"Sabaku No Gaara.."

* * *

He sat in the office. The blood streaming out of his slender nose. The hair that covered his eyes matched the blood dripping on his lap. Teal orbs peered through wispy layered crimson hair that hung over his face. His long legs were stretched out all over the floor, waiting for a victim to fall on them. He directed his piercing gaze at the secretary. She returned his gaze with a fake plastic smile. He bored his eyes into her until she looked away. Triumphant, he smirked, and averted his gaze towards the blonde woman leaving the Dean's office. A sneer curled on his lip as the blond woman gave him an exasperated look. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in four ponytails, making her look like a four leaf clover. The Dean walked out of the office and gave him a weary look. The girl shouldered her leather Coach bag and motioned for him to follow. The redhead nodded and grabbed his black canvas messenger bag. Before leaving the office, he turned around and sneered at the office staff. He laughed shortly and trudged after the blond woman. The dean turned towards the secretary.

"Good riddance, Sabaku No Gaara.."

* * *

"He's tall.. Umm about 5'10.. And he has a deep sensual voice.. He plays the cello and he's in the track, soccer, and tennis team.." Hinata mumbled. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at her, amazed.

"Wow!" squeled Ino. "He's about the same height as Shino! And Shino's

TALL!"

Hinata smiled. Guilt filled her. How could she lie to her friends like this?

"What else, Hina-chan?" exclaimed Sakura. Hinata put her fingers together. She had sat in Math class dreaming about her imaginary boyfriend. She had always found redhair fascinating. Not the orangey ones... The pure bloody red one, like this kid she saw at Neji's school.

"He likes to get in trouble, but his GPA is pretty high..." oh yes... A smart badboy. Tenten squealed.

"Smart and a badass! You have yourself one hell of a man!" she shrieked. Students turned around and looked at their table. Tenten flicked them off and faced Hinata once more. Hinata blushed. Sakura looked at her for a moment then asked, "Does he have a Facebook?"

Hinata paled then shook her head. A small oh exited out of Sakura's cherry lips.

"How 'bout an aim?" asked Ino. Hinata shook her head no. Just at that moment, a cobalt haired boy walked to their table. His hair hung in front of his face but it jutted out in the back like a duck's tail.

"G t f o, Sasuke!" (A/N: means Get the fuck out... for those who dont know) yelled Tenten. Sasuke sneered at her and sat next to Hinata. He ran his hand on her thigh causing her to shiver.

"Yeah, Suck face! G t f o!" yelled Sakura. "She's got a boyfriend now! So go jam a rod up your ass!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata coldly.

"A boyfriend? Who is he? I long to beat his ass..." remarked Sasuke. Hinata gulped. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and retorted, "He'll beat your skinny white ass any day, Uchiha! Right, Hina?" Hinata nodded. Sakura smirked triumphantly. Sasuke regarded them then said,

"Tommorow... Me and your boyfriend... At the park... After school... One-on-one..."

Hinata opened her mouth but Tenten answered for her, "Hell yeah! And he'll make you pay for what you did to our dear Hina!"

Sasuke smirked and called back, "Remember Hina... Tomorrow.." Hinata's friends smiled triumphantly. Hinata still could not process what just happened. All she knew was she had to find someone that matched her boyfriend description... Fast! She sighed to herself. This was not supposed to go this far.

**A/N: Pleasseee Read and Reviewww! Gaara-kun will give you cookies :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! I is back! :3 So I'll _try_ to update _all_ of my stories but in truth I'm very busy. :C So _bear_ with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my stuffed dog, Hyundai.**

* * *

**UnImaginary Boyfriend**

**Chapter 2: Meeting.**

* * *

Hinata wiped the table and cleaned up the booth of the customers who had just left. She heard Kurenai's voice ordering around the girls in the kitchen. She heard Tenten chattering uncontrollably to Sakura about her crush on some guy she met at the gym. Hinata, however, was still faced with the dilemma of finding her 'dream' man. She sighed, aggravated, as the cafe's little bell rang signaling a new customer.

"Hinata, you're in charge of those." called Sakura. Hinata nodded, carrying a tray for another booth as she skated towards the door. She dropped the tray in shock at the sight that stood in front of her. A lean and tall redheaded boy stood there. His hair was layered and reached his chin and was of a deep crimson color. It seemed to clash with his pale countenance. Sharp teal eyes were ringed with dark ebony shadows, giving him a sort of raccoon like appearance. But perhaps the most surprising feature was a tattoo of the kanji Ai on his forehead. It was odd but on him it matched. Kami. This boy was hot. Dried blood stained his white uniform. The uniform was from Amewagakure Private Academy. It showed that he was either prone to nosebleeds or fights and that he was smart. Could this be her savior? As Hinata kneeled down to clean up the spilled food, the redhaired Adonis also knelt down to help her clean up. The blond haired woman that stood next to him sighed irritatedly and made her way towards a booth. She was beautiful but her hair resembled a blonde four-leafed clover. Was she his girlfriend?

"I'll be there soon 'Mari..." his deep voice rumbled and sent vibrations running through Hinata's body. She reddened when his hand touched hers causing him to look at her weirdly. She reddened even more and grabbed more of the spilt fries. After picking up most of the spilt food, the Adonis stood up and brushed his hand on his pants. He held a large pale hand out to Hinata and waited patiently for her to grasp it. Hinata grasped it and gasped when he hoisted her up. She stumbled and fell against him. He caught her, his hand wrapping around her waist. He smirked while she blushed.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" exclaimed Hinata. The redhead smirked and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Apology accepted..." he whispered seductively into her ear. Hinata was tingling everywhere by the time he had let her go. The redhead walked to his table, chuckling. Hinata stared after him, dumbfounded. She then shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"What was that about?" the blond asked, clearly irritated. The redhead tapped his long slender fingers on the table.  
"Is she someone from school, Gaara? And what happened to your girlfriend?" asked the blond. The redhead picked up a salt shaker and examined it.  
"She's no one, 'Mari. Oh and me and Konan are over. _She _is with Pein." he replied, causing 'mari to purse her lips.  
"Do you even know her?" she asked annoyed. Gaara smirked and put the salt shaker down.  
"Nope. Now if you don't mind,sis, that 'girl' is trying to take our order."

* * *

Hinata had made up her mind to ask this guy for help. She overheard the blond lady and him talking and when he mentioned that he was single it gave Hinata hope. She smiled at the pair.

"Hello, I'm Hinata and I'll be your server for today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

The arctic blonde crinkled her nose then said, "An iced tea would be fine.. What about you, Gaara?"

The redhead stared blankly at his hands.

"Gaara!" the blonde leaned over and slapped his face lightly. He scowled and growled, "Black coffee. No sugar or cream."

Hinata nodded and wrote it in her steno pad. The blond looked at the menu and ordered a salad. The redhead refused to eat at all. Hinata started collecting the menus. After a while she returned with the blonde's order.

"Do you have your cello today?" asked the blonde while eating her salad. The redhead looked at her for a second then answered, "No."  
The blonde frowned. Gaara leered at her and seethed, "Are you mad, 'Mari?"

She sighed and put down her fork.

"I'm not, but I'm sure as hell that dad will be."

Gaara gave a satisfied smirk and leaned back on the vinyl chair.

"That's all that matters." he murmured. Hinata shivered at the hate that laced his calm voice. The blonde, 'Mari, checked her watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but can you give us the check?" she asked Hinata. Hinata nodded and walked off towards the counter. A few minutes later she returned, check in hand. The blonde thanked her and took out her wallet.

"Do you still want this?" Hinata asked, pointing at the still full plate of salad. The blonde shook her head as she handed Hinata the receipt and credit card. Hinata then walked over to the counter and ran the card through the machine and returned. Handing the card and the customer receipt back to the blonde, Hinata moved out of the way to let the pair exit the booth.

'Now's the chance, Hina! Ask him before he leaves.' Hinata thought silently.

"Excuse Me!" Hinata squeaked at the redhead. Gaara turned around and gave her a curious look.

"Yes?" he asked. Hinata let out a strangled sound before stammering, "G-gomen, but I-I need to ask you something.."

The redhead inclined his head.

"Umm well-"

"Gaara! Let's go! We're so late!" interrupted the frosty blonde. Gaara frowned and scowled at his sister.

"Go on ahead, I'll follow in a few minutes." he called. The blonde grumbled but exited the diner anyway.

"Now what were you going to say?" asked the redhead. Hinata swallowed and held out her wallet with both her hands.

"I'm willing to pay you a substantial amount of money so that you'll do something for me! I can pay you up to $500!" Hinata half-yelled, her eyes shut tight while her face continuously reddened. The silence that followed the statement was deafening. Hinata looked up slowly and found to her chagrin, the redhead regarding her with an amused expression.

"Whaddya need me to do sweetheart that'll cost you 500 bucks?" he asked casually. Hinata gulped and looked straight into his entrancing jade eyes.

"I need you to fight someone for me... Tomorrow."

**A/N: Whaddya think? I'm still a bit rusty, though. But read and review :D (Please)**


End file.
